1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for transmitting an image therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal having at least two camera units for video communication and a method for transmitting an image input through the camera units in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal has various functions according to various user demands. The functions may include one or more of a communication function, a camera function, an MP3 function, a data transmitting function, a DMB function and the like.
A user can photograph a desired scene using a camera function in a mobile terminal as a moving picture or as a photograph instead of using a digital camera. Thus, a mobile terminal having a camera function has become popular.
Further, a user can perform video communication using the camera function and the communication function. The video communication enables users that are in communication to view each other and their environment.
A conventional mobile terminal for video communication includes two camera units. One camera unit is installed in a front part of the mobile terminal for photographing an image of a user to be transmitted to a person receiving a phone call. The other camera unit is installed at a rear part of the mobile terminal for taking a photograph or a moving picture.
In the conventional mobile terminal, while one camera unit is used for video communication including an image of the user, the other camera unit cannot be used. Accordingly, a user cannot take a photograph or a moving picture of their environment while engaging in video communication. Further, a user cannot share what happens nearby or a photograph that is previously stored with a person receiving the video communication.